1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated, and circuit testers more particularly to testers for packaged integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits require testing at various stages of manufacturing including wafer testing and testing after integrated circuits have been packaged. Testing of packaged integrated circuits typically requires use of a printed circuit board (PCB) and a tester that has been designed to accommodate the function and particular packaging and pin-out of the device under test. As product families develop, they tend to change by utilizing different sized packages, different pin-outs, additional pins for additional functions, different package types, or some combination of changes. However, the need to modify the integrated circuit PCB for each product iteration can be expensive and time consuming.